Wyvrn Ripsnarl
|- | colspan="6" |NAME INTERPRETATION: リッピング (Rip) うなり声 (Snarl), ワイバーン (Wyvern), Litteraly: Ripping Growl Wyvern "Wyvrn" is a variant spelling (without voyels) of the word "Wyvern" which means a flying dragon or more particularly a Winged Creature. "Rip" means a act of tearing or cutting something violently; it can also mean making a hole with force. "Snarl" means an agressive growling sound more categorized to the canine species. |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: Furloid/Animaloid '''MODEL: '''WR-01 |- | align="center" |GENDER |'Male' | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |ACT 1.0: F#2 - C#4 ACT 1.5: F#2 - C#4 | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS |Beat Okamine (Good Friend) Kentapoid (Good Friend) Harmonious N (Good Friend) |- | align="center" | AGE |'23' | align="center" |GENRE |'J-pop, J-Rock And Others.' | align="center" |HOMEPAGE | deviantART YouTube FurAffinity FACEBOOK PAGE |- | align="center" |WEIGHT | 300.00lb 136.00kg | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Tokens' | align="center" |CREATOR | https://www.furaffinity.net/user/loboraptorlo/ http://youtube.com/user/LoboRaptorLo http://www.dragonoiddelta.deviantart.com/ |- | align="center" |HEIGHT | 2.34 m 92in 7'8" | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE |LoboRaptorLo | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST | FurAffinity |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |April 28,**** | align="center" |LIKES |Sushi | align="center" |MEDIA LIST | |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |'ACT 1.0 (TEST):' 24th August 2014 ACT 1.5 (TEST): Yet to be released. | align="center" |DISLIKES |'Chicken, Turkey, Duck' | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG |Unknown |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: Variable Wyvrn Ripsnarl is a lone wolf, but he knows how to act when he is with others. He is a very trustworthy friend, who doesn't like when people take his trust for acquired. He is a fighter of Justice and Honor, and will act accordingly to what his justice and honor will lead him. Of nature relatively calm, he can still be a real ticking bomb if angered, so be careful. Even with those facts, he will always be there for his friends and for those in need of his assistance. Wyvrn Ripsnarl's name was chosen due to a Wyvern Motherly Care, and also to the fact that despise all this caring, he can also show his fangs and claws. |} Supplemental Information Hair: Golden Eye color: Emerald Green Nationality/Species: Canadian/DragWolf Type: (Dragon/Wolf) ''' '''Dress: Monochrome and Vivid Colors Headset: -''' '''Catchphrase: "I'm going to show you a true moon!" Voicebank & Character Origins: Wyvrn Ripsnarl is created for LoboRaptorLo's personnal purpose, being his Fursona. Songs To Cover - Covered To Cover (This list is Subject to change) * Time Machine * Gigantic Girl * Weekender Girl * Secret After School * Kaze no Yukue 2nd * Monochrome ∞ Blue Sky * Nostalogic * Coward MontBlanc * Ai Kotoba * Decorator * World's End Dancehall * Online Game Addicts * Tell your World * Freely Tomorrow * ODDS & ENDS * Glide * Tsuntsun Gokko * Romeo and Cinderella * Meltdown * Double Lariat * Sekiranun Graffiti * Melt * SPICA * The Wolf Fell In Love With Little Red Riding-Hood * Servant of Evil * Covered (This list is Subject to change) Note: To see the cover you will probably need an Account. * Tokyo Teddy Bear: Link * Torinoko City (Left-Behind City): Link * Jitter Doll: Link Voicebanks Wyvrn Ripsnarl ACT 1.0: Link Wyvrn Ripsnarl ACT 1.5: Link (Not Yet Available) MikuMikuDance Wyvrn Ripsnarl has a model for his DragWolf form. His 1st Model was created by Harmonious N. It includes his tail and wings. Terms of Use Free to use, but not for Comercial use, unless with the appropiate permissons. Don't edit his voicebanks or the Oto.ini (Only if absolutely needed and only with the respectful permissions.) You are allowed to publish Covers on "FA" and YouTube; the only requirement is giving the voicebank proper credits to the owner (LoboRaptorLo on FA and on YT). Please also notify the owner when you are posting Covers. Terms of Use applies for: VoiceBanks, MMD Models. Resamplers Can Work With Him Special Thanks Special Thanks to AlexVocaloid and Harmonious N who helped me create my voicebanks; Also to Kentapoid who pushed me in the back when I was about to give up. And once again to Harmonious N to help me understand a bit more the basics of Utau, MMD and for my first MMD Model. Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Wolf Utauloid Category:FURloids Category:Furry UTAU Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Animal UTAU Category:ANIMAloids Category:Canadian Category:2014 Utau Category:Male Category:Single Language UTAUloids